Annual Torture Yearly War
by Enchanted Kagome
Summary: As a set agreement, Prince Endymion of the Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon will visit each other's kingdoms each summer. However, nobody ordered them to love each other. When anyone had thought to do so, it was already too late. They are at each o
1. Prologue

Annual Torture—Yearly War  
  
by: Enchanted Kagome  
  
Prologue  
  
As a set agreement, Prince Endymion of the Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon will visit each other's kingdoms each summer. However, nobody ordered them to love each other. When anyone had thought to do so, it was already too late. They were at each other's throats and outright war was declared! 


	2. Preparations for Revenge

Annual Torture—Yearly War  
  
by: Enchanted Kagome  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~~Preparations for Revenge~~~  
  
Darien gazed out the window, trying to forget the fact that he's headed towards another month of Hell on Earth…or on the Moon, rather.  
  
"Darien…" Queen Marla began. He sighed.  
  
"Yes Mother?"  
  
"Now…I hope you will behave better than you did last year—"  
  
"Mom!"   
  
Their conversations always began with a "Darien, do not do [*last year's "MISTAKE"*] again—" Then, depending on the subject, Darien would either answer "I didn't start it!" or "I was just trying to stop her! I didn't mean to break _____"  
  
"Darien, your behavior last year was unacceptable!"  
  
"I was just trying to calm her down!"  
  
"By pulling her hair out?"  
  
"I read that bald people are calmer than others."  
  
"Then perhaps I should get someone to shave your hair?"  
  
Darien sighed. He never won these wars. N-E-V-E-R never. "I'll try to be better this year."  
  
That satisfied Queen Marla, who had conspired with her best friend, Queen Serenity, to push their children closer and make a formal engagement when Serena was 14 years of age, namely THIS year.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Muh-ther!" Serena whined. She could not believe that Prince Darien was coming AGAIN!  
  
"Serena, you will receive Endymion better than last year!"  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose last year…"  
  
"You put SUPER-GLUE on his bed sheets!"  
  
"I heard it was good for one's body."  
  
"And, how do you suppose 'one's body' will benefit by walking around with their bed sheets? Serena, you are either naïve, or purposely lieing!"  
  
Queen Serenity cornered her daughter again. Unless Serena admitted that she was either of those things, she had nothing to combat it.  
  
Sighing, Serena submitted. "Mother, I will try to be better this year."  
  
Queen Serenity nodded and dismissed her daughter.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Princess Serenity! The princesses are here!" Serena's maid shouted from outside the door. Serena leapt up and bounded to the door. She had barricaded herself within her most LOYAL chamber all afternoon.  
  
"Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina! I'm SOOOOO glad you guys are here!"  
  
"Hey Serena," they answered in unison.  
  
"Can you believe that Prince Darien's coming AGAIN?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Raye asked. Unlike her friend, Raye thought Darien was handsome.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong is that HE is coming HERE!" Serena fumed. She's been both paranoid about the Terran's arrival at summer time, and hateful to the Prince of the Earth. Ever since Darien burned her favorite doll, at the age of 5, the young royal children had been at war. Wherever they stopped last year, they would start the next. Whatever they left unsettled would be settled well enough the following year.  
  
"'K, 'K, Serena. Calm down," Mina said, trying to calm her friend.  
  
"Why does he have to come HERE, EVERY year? I mean, his has his own kingdom!" Serena whined. "You'd think HE lived here, not ME!"  
  
"Uh…" Lita couldn't really explain that—meaning she couldn't explain it in any way that Serena will be satisfied with. All four of them knew that Serena and Darien would probably make a political match, and thus appears the reason of these yearly tortures. Unfortunately, if they wished to live, they must keep that a secret from Serena, at least while they are within a planet's distance from the Moon.  
  
"Ha! I bet his kingdom threw him out again! MwuHAHAHAHAH!" Serena laughed diabolically over this newly formed reason. As long as it puts Darien in a bad light, she doesn't care how improbably or contradictory it is. Serena was always very…emotional and violent when it came to Him.  
  
Outside, Serena's new, and thus inexperienced maid, was scared out of her wits. And, while the five princesses talked inside, the poor girl was deciding whether to write out her resignation.  
  
"Now, guys…we start…" Serena said with a sadistic smile. "Let us prepare for the arrival of His Majesty, Prince Endymion. MwuHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Her four friends sweat-dropped.  
  
******************************  
  
How do you guys like this one? hope you enjoy it!  
  
Please review! I will only put up the next chapter after at least TEN--10+ reviews!  
  
^_^ 


	3. The Revenge Starts

Annual Torture Yearly War  
  
by: Enchanted Kagome  
  
Chapter Two-The Revenge Starts  
  
Darien-1 Serena-0  
  
Serena: I'll catch up! I swear!  
  
*********************  
  
"Princess, the Queen is waiting for you downstairs. The Terrans are here," said the overly-intimidated maid.  
  
"Oh. I'll be down in a sceond," Serena replied, frantically trying to change into her princess gown.  
  
"Whoever thought spreading some puny pease on the bed would take so long?" she thought to herself.  
  
*********************  
  
"Darien! Get out of the carriage right now!"  
  
Darien sighed and came out obediently.  
  
"You WILL BEHAVE today, understand?"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Maybe, why?" Queen Marla raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe 'cause I needn't behave other days, then?" Darien muttered to himself.  
  
"What did you say, young man?"  
  
"Mom, give Darien a break!"  
  
Darien glanced gratefully at his sister, Gaia.  
  
The Queen sighed and walked to the palace doors.  
  
"Thanks, sis."  
  
Darien sighed. At least she got him out of promising his mother to behave. Now all he needs to do is set up an organized plan of revenge, and all will be WELL! ***A/N: For HIM, that is! ^_^***  
  
**********************  
  
Darien stared at the assorted choices of food in front of him.  
  
"Let's see. Which hurts the most?" he muttered to himself.  
  
"What was that?" Malachite asked.  
  
"Which hurts the hardest? A walnut. chestnut, or peanut?"  
  
"A walnut," Zoisite replied automatically.  
  
"OK, Zoi. I'm listening to you," he said, fitting the walnut onto his spoon. He bent it back to form a catapult and measured how much force would be needed to make it go OVER the soup bowl, and still not miss Serena's head. 


	4. Just You Wait

Annual Torture Yearly War  
  
by: Enchanted Kagome  
  
Chapter Three-Just You Wait  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now...let's see...um..." Serena wondered to herself.  
  
"What?" Lita asked.  
  
"Which will make the biggest SPLASH? Tomatoes or grapes?"  
  
"I'd say tomatoes."  
  
"Great...I like grapes better than tomatoes anyway," Serena replied, beginning to launch her own catapult.  
  
**********************  
  
"Three...Two...One...Launch..."  
  
Darien smiled wickly after launching his walnut.  
  
"Alread--" Serena stopped when she felt her mouth being blocked up, and let go of her catapult on instinct.  
  
Serena began trying to get rid of the blocking article in her mouth.  
  
"UH...KUH...UKKKKK!!!!!" (AHHHH!!!!! *something* HELPPPPPPP!!!!!!)  
  
"Oh...let me!" Darien said jumping oiut of his seat after ducking Serena's tomato. He came behind Serena and hit her as hard as he could on the back. Serena was pushed up against the table, and felt the rough edge bruise the skin around her rib-cages. However, the walnut did fall, rather CATAPULT (*Remind anyone of anything?*) out of her mouth.  
  
After getting over her shock, Serena glared back at Darien.  
  
"Now, Serena dear, why don't you thank Darien for his brave act," Queen Serenity told her daughter.  
  
"Thankyou...oh GRACIOUS prince," Serena muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Your very welcome. Don't worry princess, not everyone can be pretty. Being the ugliest person here isn't the best reason for YOU to kill yourself," Darien replied through a fake smile of concern, before returning to his seat.  
  
"Just you wait...just you wait Darien...You will suffer double what I had tonight," Serena whispered, before going into another mood swing of maniacal laughter about the forecoming event.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Short chappy, I know. Sr. I have to update my other ones too. Please RR.  
  
OK New system:  
  
0~2 reviews-short short update  
  
3~10=1/2~1 1/2 pages  
  
10+=2+ pages or more than one chapter  
  
HAVE FUN!!!! ^_^ 


	5. Score Tied One and One

**Annual Torture and Yearly War**

by: Enchanted Kagome

*Sorry for not updating for SO long! But I've got SO many other stories! Gomen ne!*

**Chapter Four - Tied One One**

"Urg...what are we doing today?" Darien asked.

"What's wrong, dude?" Malachite asked.

"Please tell me that we don't see someone with blonde meatballs today," he said through gritted teeth, while trying to sooth his aching back.

"What's **wrong**?" Jadeite asked again, more forcefully.

"Why don't you want to see her?" Zoicite asked. "Don't you want to get back at her?"

"Yeah...I DO, but Mother will **kill** me if I **kill** her."

"Then don't kill her."

"I won't be able to stop myself if I see her..."

"So...Darien? You are wanted at the Throne Room," Darien's older brother came into Darien's bedroom with a yellow towel for his hair.

"Yellow...blonde...must KILL!!!!!!!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

David ducked just in time to miss Darien's killing punch.

"Darien! What the ****? God!"

"Serena must've really done something really bad..." Malachite whispered.

*~*~*

"Why are you gloating?" Lita asked Serena.

"HA! I got back at Darien SO bad yesterday."

"How?"

"You ever tried sleeping on needles?"

"REAL needles? We aren't CRAZY you know!" Mina said.

"No, blunted ones, though I would've done something worse...if Mother wouldn't kill me after that..." Serena replied ruefully.

"I thought we used peas," Raye said.

"Yeah., but I went back to add my own touch to it."

"No wonder Darien was crouching and grimacing when he came into the Throne Room," Amy analyzed.

"Too bad we have to get used to "dancing" together for the Summer Ball next week," Serena pouted.

"Perfect way to get back at him, isn't it?" Lita said.

"Yep..." Serena once again had her mood swing.

"MWHUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~

" I will SO get back at that girl," Darien muttered darkly to his friends. "I'll make her wish she was **never** BORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

please read and review! Thanks


End file.
